


Manhood

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Guy references, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mentioned Toy Use, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor dirty talk, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: The one thing you should never take away from a man is his manhood >:)





	Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing of Kingdom Hearts belongs to me nor do the scenes from FAMILY GUY or SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS that I so respectfully borrowed and love! 
> 
> Author’s Note: Hi-hi! This hilarious tale is back! I was honestly very surprised by some of the attention my past Xigbar Fanfic got, so I decided to bring this old tale back as well. I honestly liked this one for its humor, so I wanted y’all to get a big kick out of it as before! :D
> 
> It’s the same as before, but just with the Reader as the MC and fixed grammar and such.  
> I give my thanks to the show FAMILY GUY and SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS for these two hilarious scenes that I incorporated into the story. Alright and now with that no more delay, I hope you guys enjoy Xigbar losing his pride!! I just wanted to kick him from his throne for a bit!! :D

The Freeshooter swaggered into the kitchen with his usual cocky smile, heading for the refrigerator for something to drink. _Why was he so happy, you ask?_ As normal, he just performed three rounds of _mind-blowing perfect sex_ that made the bed rock, leaving his girl talking in nothing but fragmented tongues. And the bonus part? He didn’t even break a sweat. _Oh yeah, he was just that damn good._

Xaldin was sitting at the kitchen island, fork dangling over one of his famous desserts when he saw his comrade waltz in, “And why are you so happy?”

“Do you even have to ask?” the man chuckled, leaning back against the counter, and taking a sip of juice from its carton.

“Let me guess,” Axel answered with a roll of his eyes, reaching over for a piece of the bigger man’s cake because that was the only reason why he was sitting beside him, “{Name} not able to talk or walk again?” Xigbar nodded with a grin, shrugging his shoulders in modesty to his accomplishment.

Did he care that he was bragging? Not a chance. It was absolutely no secret to anyone in the Organization that him and his girl were getting it on like rabbits every hour of the day. The evidence was apparent with the countless of markings decorating her skin or the way she performed on missions. Xigbar took great pride in his work and never passed up the chance to put it on display since he had the confidence to back it up.

“I’m telling you, boys,” the pirate laughed, putting away the juice, “It’s good to be the man and do you wanna know why?”

“Tell us _‘oh wise one’_ ” the red-head replied in a bored tone, fork poking the fudge treat. The male cleared his throat before his speech, “Cause you’re the one in control. Riding that train until sun-down! If {Name} became dominate, I swear I don’t know what I’d do...” Xigbar shook his head to the thought. It’s not that it’s never crossed his mind either, but with her personality type, she was more submissive and preferred his control. Sure, his lover had some moments where she directed things, but she didn’t have that overwhelming power like he possessed. Besides, Xigbar was very much fine with how things operated in the bedroom.

“That’ll be the day,” Axel remarked with a shake of his head, taking another bite of the sweet cake. Giving that man the right to brag was just hell.

“Eh, you never know,” Xaldin added, taking his utensil back, “One day, a switch can just flip. Then, who’ll be the one screaming like a little bitch?” The Flurry of Dancing Flames chuckled, wishing for that day to come so Xigbar could get knocked off his high horse and fall miserably.

The Organization member rolled his eye, “As if. Not in a million years.” He gave a little salute and turned on his heel to leave, confidence still as high as the sky. Till, he came to an abrupt stop due to a sudden chill attacking his spine.

Was it him or was he hearing heavy breathing right now like someone just ran laps around a track field? He looked at his two comrades but they didn’t seem to notice, too indulged in themselves to probably care either. Xaldin gave up on trying to enjoy his snack and passed it to Axel, since he knew he’d finish it, and flopped his newspaper to read the print. Axel had cake, so he was busy.

In truth, the Freeshooter got a strange vibe. His gaze drifted to the opening of the hallway and heard that same breathing getting closer; it was like a monster was around the corner complimented with eerie background music. Did they seriously not notice that? “Uh, you guys hear that?” Xigbar asked, his eye glued to the doorway, waiting intently.

“Hear what?” Number VIII questioned, green eyes too focused on the frosting to look up. Number III mumbled into the newspaper saying how the old man was just hearing things.

Xigbar wished that was the case. His heart slowed and sank when a dark shadow hovered around the frame, sound drowning out till all he heard was the thundering of his organ. You came into view at the door, hand resting on the outline for support. Xigbar exhaled his breath and laughed to himself; it was just you, how dangerous could you really be? He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, another chill attacking his nerves. Something wasn’t right.

You were usually wobbly after sex and your body was flushed a shade of pink, so that was normal. But it was your breathing that was really bothering him. Your panting shouldn’t have been so uneven, it’s been at least a good 30minutes for it to return.

“There you are, Xigbar,” you greeted with a smile. You were still dressed in your blue lace nightgown, a strap hanging from your shoulder. You straightened up as you approached him, hips swinging with unexpected seduction.

The boys finally lifted their heads to your arrival, mouths falling ajar in shock to see the atmosphere draped around you. Number II was just as surprised as they were, throat going dry when he felt your hands slide along his arms and direct them to your waist as you continued rubbing. The caress was so sensual, a deeper meaning implied with each stroke and gaze up at him.

“Uh, babe?” he finally managed to say, mind becoming slightly clouded from the contact; he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like this. “Are you…are you okay?” You gave a sweet chuckle, hands rubbing up to grip his shoulders, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” You then reached up on your tip-toes, pressing a kiss to his chin playful, “That was just…some really great sex.”

Axel choked on air while Xaldin suddenly ripped the paper, eyes going wide to such words. They expected that from Xigbar, sure, but never from you, the more reserved one.

The Organization member was taken aback by such honesty, not that he didn’t enjoy such truth because that just stroked his ego higher. All uneasiness drained from his body, replaced with delight and that poise everyone loved so much. He smirked to the praise, hands settling on your hips with a firm grip, “Of course it was. Like always.” His laugh outlined the room and you mimicked the action, shamefully putting on some P.D.A. for your silent audience. The pair wanted to turn their heads, but they were too stunned to move, let alone think about what was taking place infront of them.

After a few teasing love bites and pressing into each other, your arms found their way around his neck, looking at him with much eagerness, “So, I was thinking…that we could do it again.” “Again?” he asked, an electrifying ripple dance in him suddenly. Your mouth skimmed over his neck, kissing the skin gingerly before your tongue traced up the side to the tip of his chin and curled back into your mouth with an adoring smirk. Xigbar shuddered to such a forward action.

“Please Xiggy~” you sang sweetly with yearning laced in each word, hands gripping his coat, “I’m so used to being pounded into that bed by you; I want more. I want that cock of yours to make me scream again.”

Now it was Xigbar’s turn to choke on air, such vulgar words knocking his breath away and making him quiver; undoubtingly his mentioned member felt the same way. Would it be wrong to say just how sexy you looked right now all over him? Oh, he loved this forwardness without question and was becoming hot with every passing second. _How could he say no to such a thoughtful please?_

When he looked down into your lovely {e/c} eyes, all he could see was one thing: lust. Pure, animalistic lust that he was more than gladly to satisfy.

“I-I-I-...” Xigbar stammered, too overwhelmed to form a complete sentence right now.

You smiled to his broken speech, spicing things up just a little more to further tease. Dainty fingers traced over his lips, “I’m still up for a round if you are.” You then placed kiss after kiss on the exposed part of his chest, biting the skin, and causing him to groan, his hands clenching to the hard action. But you didn’t stop there, your soft hand slid down to the front of his leather pants, ghosting to the inside of his thigh before cupping his growing bulge, and squeezing with enough force to make him squeak. He arched into the touch, mouth falling open, and moaning ever so slowly to each massage of his clothed erection. _Now how could he really say no to such an invitation?_

Xigbar was encouraged by your advances, loving the slight control you were showing. He cupped your cheek, “If that’s what my baby girl wants.” You rubbed into his palm and fawned over the nickname, lacing your hands together and tugging him along as you seductively lead him out of the kitchen.

He flashed his comrades a shit-eating grin, one that said, ' _That’s right, who’s the king! Loved to stay, but I gotta go. I’ll tell you all about it later though.’_

Axel and Xaldin couldn’t help but follow with their eyes, mouths still agape to the show they just witnessed. Never in their lives would they believe such a thing just happened; they had no words, minds completely blank. They’d expect that kind of behavior from the bi-colored haired man because he didn’t have a shred of decency, but not you and that’s what made this moment all the more… _weirder._

The Flurry of Dancing Flames finally found his voice, “He got to her. His sick and twisted ways finally corrupted her.” Xaldin only shrugged and tried to erase the images from his head. There was no way he was going to get involved with whatever the hell that was.

Xigbar and you indulged into some foreplay as you traveled to your shared bedroom. The hallway was filled with chuckles and moans, stopping every once and awhile to engage in passionate, hot kisses and caresses, hands stroking everywhere they could touch. Once you reached the doors, you locked yourselves insides and allowed the real fun to start.

It was you that pressed your mouth to his, making him walk backwards till he fell back on the bed with an excited groan, landing on his elbows. You gave a saucy little smirk before climbing on the mattress with him, capturing his lips again while forcing him flat on his back, hips coming to straddle him. The Freeshooter pulled away from loss of breath. “I gotta say {Name},” he spoke with praise, “I’m really liking your eagerness.”

You relished in his approval, grinding your hips down on him smoothly and swiftly to cause a heated friction, hand pressing to his chest to steady your rhythm. He groaned to the feeling, reaching out to grip your sides. Surprisingly, you caught his wrists and pressed them to the bed, hovering over him with a beautiful vixen smile. Number II applauded you again, “ _Oh_ , I’m really liking this.”

“I just…have a few ideas…” you replied, flipping your {h/c} hair and diving towards his neck with an arched back. A gasped was heard from him, teeth lightly biting spots here and there, “Oh? What kind of ideas?” He was lost in your touch, closing his eye to the sensations tickling his insides. He was going to allow your control till he was ready to take charge. It wasn’t so often you were enthusiastic like this, he was going to enjoy it for a while.

The sound of something clicking caught his attention and he gazed up, now noticing one of his arms handcuffed to the headboard; okay he wasn’t expecting that. He looked to you and was overcome with chills. And not the good kind of chills either. You sat above him with a devious smile, twirling another pair of handcuffs, “You really shouldn’t have showed me where you keep these, baby.” His other hand was brought up and clicked to the post, his hands beyond his control now.

Slight panic began to hit him, instinctively trying to pull at the lock to free himself. He didn’t like this feeling of vulnerability. It was one thing, to have you at his mercy, but he wasn’t too keen on it being the other way around. Maybe he was freaking out for nothing, “What ta…what’cha doing?”

You pressed a finger to his lips, climbing from the bed, “We are going to play a game _my way_.”

“Your way?” he verified, terrified chills drowning him again. You smirked slyly, grabbing an it item from underneath the bed. When brought into his view, he saw it was the whip used just moments ago...okay, now he really wasn’t liking this role reversal. 

"Yes,” you emphasized for him, making the band snap and echo loudly in the room, “my way...”

_**:::::::The Next Day::::::** _

The Keyblades Chosen stretched his sore muscles from the day’s mission of battling heartless. Him and Zexion were asked to take care of one in Olympus and man did it put up a fight. No matter how many times he asked the blue-haired man to use the cure spell, his body ached in pain from the workout of subduing it. Hopefully he would be able to put ice on it and go to Axel’s room to relax.

The blonde rolled his shoulder back as he entered the kitchen, mindset on grabbing a snack along with his ice. He halted in utter shock to the repulsive scene before him. The Freeshooter was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating from a box, but not just any box...it was Roxas’ graham cracker box.

“Whoa!” Roxas shouted, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, those are my graham crackers!”

The young voice reached the Organization member, but he wasn’t in the mood to speak. He was very speechless, the effects of yesterday still lingering in his mind like a nightmare. “Run along, tiger,” Xigbar sighed heavily while pressing a hand to his shaking head, “Xiggy had a rough night.”

Roxas crossed his arms and frowned like an upset child, already plotting revenge on the older man. He mumbled an array of colorful words as he stomped out the room, pushing past the Whirlwind Lancer as he walked up. _“What’s his problem?”_ Xaldin thought with a roll of his purple eyes.

“Good morning,” Xaldin greeted while taking a seat next to his friend, opening his newspaper. He flipped through a couple pages before noticing lack of movement whatsoever from the Freeshooter. His eye was locked on the opposite wall, Xaldin leaning over to see exactly what the hell was looking at; Xigbar appeared pale and looked frightened to death.

“Xigbar you look terrible, what happened?” he finally asked, setting down his newspaper. He was actually concerned.

“Last night...” Number II began, his shoulders trembling, “{Name} was...the man!”

“Oh, dear god,” Xaldin responded in fear. He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder once his head hit the counter top from how upset he was, to show sympathy. Xigbar was whimpering softly, his body shaking like an earthquake. He then gripped the bigger man’s arms, “I just want you to know… I didn’t cry.”

Would it be wrong to say that the Whirlwind Lancer was enjoying the site of his comrade right now? Of course, laughing at him so abruptly would be rude, but nobody said he couldn’t laugh on the inside! _Oh yes, if he had a camera right now, he could capture this moment forever._ But since there was none in sight, he figured it’d be best to help him…

“Are you going to tell me that happened?” Xaldin answered, patting the shaking shoulder. “I don’t know if I can!” Xigbar answered back, his face buried in his hands, “I never knew she had such a nasty little side to her.”

“It’s always the quiet ones...” Xaldin said profoundly while nodding his head.

The pirate tried to get a hold of himself, taking a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll try. S-she put me in handcuffs and grabbed the whip, that I swear I put away, and made me do such dirty things!” He sobbed into his hands, body shaking once more to the detailed memory. “How do you think she feels?” Number III thought, turning his head to bite back a chuckle. “She whipped me all over,” Xigbar continued, his tone so afraid, “The things she had me say and do for her...ugh! it was so vial.”

Xaldin lurched forward from an escaped laugh, covering it up with awkward cough, and agreeing with him. Oh man, this was just too good! He settled himself down, giving his friend a firm shake and reassuring words, “You’ll be alright.” Those words meant nothing to the Nobody, his thoughts swimming about what would happen to him if he stepped back into that room. Xaldin sensed his fear and sighed... _he had to help him_. “Where is {Name} now?”

“She should be back in the room,” Xigbar answered in dread. Abruptly and easily Xaldin tugged him from the chair and to his room. Xigbar kicked and screamed like a child, holding onto anything in his path so he didn’t have to go back that dungeon! The Whirlwind Lancer just sighed like a frustrated parent, his strength finding little resistance.

When they reached the room, the male peered inside while he held the other by his hoodie so he wouldn’t run off, “Yep, she’s in there.” The Nobody flinched, tugging on his coat now like a trapped animal. Xaldin grabbed the collar and pulled him right back, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You don’t know what she’s capable off...” he whimpered.

He then proceeded to shake some sense into him aggressively, “YOU ARE THE FREESHOOTER, DAMN IT!! YOU ALWAYS HIT YOUR MARK!! DON’T LET HER BEAT YOU AT YOUR OWN GAME!! YOU CREATED THE RULES!!”

Although being shaken so roughly, he knew that Xaldin was telling the truth. If anything, he was the master of this BDSM game. He was the one to give the pleasurable, not the one to receive it. Besides it was just one time she acted like this. He was and will always be the one in control.

Xigbar removed his hands, his confidence brought back, “You’re right. I’m the man in this relationship.” The Whirlwind Lancer smiled, giving his shoulder a strong pat then pushed him inside. He was about to leave and get back to his morning, but then had a thought. What if it didn’t go so well? _Someone had to be there..._ He’d rather not have to listen to Xigbar brag his ass off once this was over, but he’d rather that then see the man so broken again.

With a sigh, he walked back to the door and planted himself on the floor, his head resting on the wall and waited… Once that door closed behind him, the fear returned, and he was shaking in his shoes. That pep talking wasn’t looking so good anymore. He held onto the knob tightly, his eye shut, _“What’s the worst that could happen? It’s only {Name}.”_ Repeating reassuring things to himself, he managed to pull himself away from the door and proceed forward; he had to face this soon or later.

He opened his yellow eye, horrified by what he saw: roses were everywhere! The bed was decorated with silky velvet sheets, lights dimmed with red petals showered over the mattress and floor to illuminate the scene. Other items dug from his little box of treasures where aligned on the side tables, making a lump grow in his throat. And the icing on the cake? A very sweet you dressed in a short black robe, sitting with one leg over the other, leaning back on your hands to showcase your curves gorgeously. Again, if he wasn’t so afraid, this would be a massive turn on. Though, he already was.

“Uh, babe?” he questioned, still in shock. A smirk was on your lovely face as you slowly got up from your position, walking over to him, “I’m so glad your back.” Your lips fell over his in an ardent kiss. There was nothing to be scared of; it was so warm and innocent.

“I bet you’re tired, huh?” you asked, tone soft and low. “Not really,” he thought, but answered, “Sure.” You smiled and tugged on his arm, “Then come lay down with me.” You slipped onto the bed first, welcoming him with open arms. He lay next to you, his stomach now refilling with nerves. “I missed you this morning,” you spoke amiably, lips dancing over his neck. “And, I… missed you too,” he said back, since that was the only thing he could think of.

Your {e/c} eyes lit up like Christmas lights, “Really?” You smiled again, connecting your lips back to his, displaying your affection. You threw a leg over him, a hand trailing towards his pants that horribly held his deceiving erection. There was still fear in veins, but that fear produced pleasure, and oh that made his little friend so happy; _he really needed help_. With tantalizing fingers, you swept over the bulge, sending chills up his spine. “We’re going to have fun again today,” you chuckled seductively.

Outside the room, Xaldin twiddled his thumbs, bored out of his mind. Demyx came around and joined him on the floor, but since the boy really couldn’t sit still for long periods of time, he was back on his feet in less than 5 minutes. The red-head came around next, asking what he was doing. Xaldin told him about the whole situation and all Axel could do was laugh his head off! He would have loved to stick around to see what has become of the man, but he had a mission to Twilight Town; he asked for an update later.

Xigbar had been in there for at least 30 minutes now, he could have easily had his partner screaming in 5! Xaldin was starting to get worried. He could hear noises but they weren’t ones that he usually heard. Either the Freeshooter was screwing {Name} or she was screwing him. Either way, that room was oddly too quiet.

_“{NAME}!!!”_

Or, at least, the room was quiet. Xaldin flinched to the piercing wail, confirming that it was indeed {Name} screwing him. That was not the sound he wanted to hear and slowly backed away from the room to get away from the awkwardness. _Oh, he was not looking forward to dealing with Xigbar tomorrow…_

_**::::::::::The Next Day::::::::** _

Xigbar ambled down the hall, each dragged step reflecting his unpleasant mood. “It should be a crime to be afraid of your own girlfriend,” he thought idly, dreading the return to the shared space. He had been avoiding contact with his lover all day if possible.

During the morning, Xemnas had sent you both on a mission to Never-Land. He thought in this setting, he could handle the work since whenever out, you were always a professional. But that wasn’t the case this time! You were subtle about your advances and that terrified him more, playing innocent while maintaining your image of reserved. It would be one thing if he was doing the teasing, since he loved watching you squirm and try to deny him. But he couldn’t take it! Anytime, you were in his bubble, he moved far way. He suggested splitting up and even though that created distance, he nearly had a heart-attack when you crossed paths again. You were touching him WAY too much by either brushing past him or walking up behind him for a surprise cuddle. Hell, even breathing on him was enough to make him get scared!

He wasn’t fooled by your fine demeanor anymore and reminded himself that once that bedroom door closed, you were a whole different person.

After the mission, you went your own way and so did he. He never went back to his room, let alone walk down that hallway. He spent most of his time in the Grey Room or in the kitchen, just to get teased by his three-favorite people: The Gambler of Fate, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and of course the Whirlwind Lancer.

Not only did he have to face the hell that his partner put him through, but he had to get teased about it. He was beyond pissed that Xaldin told people. Not so much Luxord since the comrade and he were pretty friendly, but Axel out of all people! He had a mouth bigger than a doughnut and since he was in much anticipation for such a day to come, he was going to hold this over his head for _eternity!_

Inside the kitchen with the three nicest Organization members in the world, Axel wouldn’t shut up, purposely throwing jokes left and right about the balls Xigbar no longer had. Luxord didn’t say much, or rather couldn’t say much due to the laughter bubbling from his chest. Xaldin was laughing too alright despite his sad attempt not too.

As for the Freeshooter, he kept his mouth shut. He would have defended his wounded pride, but he didn’t need to give the red-head anymore material to dig the knife deeper. _Could his day possible get any worse?_ Oh yeah that's right, he still had to deal with his vixen of girlfriend, _how could that have possibly slipped his mind?_

Time passed faster than he wanted it too and soon there was only one place left for him to go…his room. He hated this, but what choice did he have? He had to sleep somewhere and to be honest he wasn’t quite comfortable sleeping with the other’s in their rooms. God only knew what happened in there at night.

He rounded the corner to the hallway, his bedroom slowly creeping closer in his sight. To save him some time, he saw the taller Nobody leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and expression deep in thought. He wasn’t in the mood for visitors, but whatever would save him from going into that hell hole. “What do you want, Xaldin?” he asked with a slight attitude.

“We need to talk,” he said simply unfolding his arms, “we need to get your confidence back.”

“I appreciate your little _‘pep talks’_ , those have really lifted my spirits,” the Freeshooter remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Oh and in case you haven’t noticed, those haven’t worked for shit. I’ve been through so much hell.”

The Whirlwind Lancer rolled his violet eyes, thinking Xigbar was overreacting, “It’s been a couple days? What could have possibly have happened?”

“You wanna know?” Xigbar retorted, using his fingers to demonstrate, “4 rounds of sex yesterday.”

“So? Don’t you guys have sex at least 6 or 7?” the bigger man shrugged.

“Oh, you didn’t let me finish,” the one-eyed male said and cleared his throat, “She stuck her fingers in a place they should not have been. She’s created multiple marks on my body with toys, I never even knew I had! And she showed me how flexible I can be. I can’t imagine what new tortures she has up her sleeves tonight.”

“And that is why you need the pep talks, just bear with me on this,” Xaldin said pulling out a piece of paper. Xigbar rolled his yellow eye. All he wanted to do was go to his room and hopefully wake up in one piece tomorrow. He gave his comrade a confused look when he saw the paper presented to him.

“What do you see here?” he asked.

Xigbar concentrated, “A very shitty drawing.” Number II glanced at the art himself, taking a moment, “It’s not the best drawing but we got Demyx those crayons for Christmas and he hadn’t used them yet. Besides…he worked really hard on this. So, I’m gonna ask you again, what do you see?”

 _“I guess that boys only talent is playing the sitar.”_ He sighed but relooked at the picture, getting past the horrible details, and taking the time to inspect it, “It’s a picture of me.”

“Now, what’s wrong with this picture?” Xaldin prompted.

“Besides the artwork,” Xigbar retorted, “I’m on all fours with a sad face.”

“And?”

“{Name} is riding me with a whip in her hand,” Number III nodded his head.

“Exactly now take a look at this one. What’s right about it?” Number II looked at the art, “{Name} is on all fours and I’m riding her.” “Exactly,” Xaldin said, letting the piece of paper fall and grabbing his friend by the shoulders, an intense look in his eyes, “Don’t you see? You are the master of this pet. You need to keep her line and show her whose boss in this relationship. Let her be in-charge of everything else, but YOU are in-charge of the sex. You control what goes on in that bedroom. Understand?”

Like Xigbar didn’t already know that. The minute the relationship started and even before that, he established perfectly clear that he was the dominate one; you never disagreed to that. Sure, his lover may have refused some of his wildest fantasies, but never had she been the one to top him, unless he let her. Why the sudden personality change? He had no idea and as much as he wanted to figure this out, he’s had a long ass day.

Xigbar pinched the bridge of his nose with a defeated sigh, “Ya know, I appreciate the help of wanting to regrow my balls, but I’m tired as hell. If that means letting {Name} have her way with me to get some sleep, I’m willing to take that chance.” He removed Xaldin’s hands.

The Whirlwind Lancer was surprised to see him give up on this fight. He crossed his arms, “I’ll wait right here and see what happens, but don’t say I didn’t help you from being turned into a little bitch.” Xigbar flipped him off with a yawn as he walked inside his room.

He closed the door, that last part lingering in is head. He wasn’t upset so much about being the receiver. In fact, most of the ideas were kinkier than his surprisingly and hell, he was up for the challenge. He was, more or less, upset about being talked about that way. Xigbar was no bitch. Not for anybody. Not even for the Superior like how Saix was. That role just wasn’t for him. He was the type of man to be praised for his god like performance when it came to sex and he would be damned if you were going to take that away from him.

Speaking of his little lover, you were by the bed, fixing the sheets. You dawned your black robe, tied at the midsection but revealing some rich skin at the chest. Blood stained candles outlined the walls coupled with more red roses sprawled all over the floor and by the bed.

“You’re back,” you smiled invitingly with much innocence; he wasn’t fooled. You approached him with sweet steps, leaning up for a tender kiss. Xigbar wasn’t going to let you win at his own game. He wrapped a hand in your hair to smash your pink lips to his, his tongue already intruding your mouth. The kiss was forceful and heated, his mouth devouring yours to show exactly who was going to be in control tonight.

You were left breathless to his caress, beaming up at him, “Well, aren’t you excited?” Your tone was seductive now, biting your lip to showcase how needy and ready you were. “Why don’t you shed those clothes and spread yourself out on the bed for me? I’ll be there in a....”

Xigbar took hold of your wrist, halting your speech. When you gazed at his face, his expression was devious, a licentious smirk decorating his lips. It was a smile that told you everything was about to change. “Hmm~ I’ve got a better idea,” he spoke, the next words a clear order, “Why don’t you spread yourself out on the bed.” He tugged you to the mattress and threw you on the cushion, your body landing with a soft thud.

He didn’t give you any time to rest, grabbing onto your ankles and pulling you down so he could spread them open. He climbed ontop of you, connecting your lips in a soft yet rough kiss. He wrapped a leg around his waist, his hand rubbing the back of your thigh as he thrusted his body into yours harshly. Besides the smacking of your lips, he smacked you hard on the thigh, your lips leaving his from a sudden pleasurable gasp. He looked down at the beautiful sight before him, taking in how you were panting, a blush swept across your innocent and almost terrified face while you withered from his actions. _This was exactly what your sex should be like._

He smirked, happy about such a feeling. He reached to the side and grabbed one of the candles, admiring the pool of wax around the small fire. He brought the candle your view and instantly your eyes grew. “Um, Xigbar,” you said, unsure about his next move. You wiggled underneath, forcing his hands to capture yours in tight grip over your head.

“Change of plans, sweetheart,” he purred, “we’re going to do things _my way_.” And with that, he titled the stick above your exposed torso.

Back outside the room, Xaldin patted his knees as he sat on the floor; he was bored out of his mind once again and his butt was starting to hurt. Demyx appeared and kept him company for alittle while, drawing more pictures of random things. The only picture that came out right was him playing his sitar. The Keyblades Chosen was seen, but he was still holding a grudge against Xigbar for eating his graham crackers. No matter how many times Axel promised to buy him more, he never seemed to get over. And the Gambler of Fate stopped by to check on his comrade’s statues, occupying their waiting game with a few rounds of cards to pass the time. Eventually, he got tired of sitting on the hard, cold floor (or until Xaldin got tired of losing) and took his leave.

Now the Whirlwind Lancer was back to counting the seconds; it’s been over 15 minutes now! He was honestly waiting for the Freeshooter to bitch out and show, that once again, he was losing. Hell, any signal at this point would’ve been fine for him!

_“AH~ AH~ XIGBAR~!”_

_“That’s right, one more time.”_

And that was his cue. He eyed the door as he stood, letting out a sound of relief. At least that man got his edge back. _He wasn’t going to hear the end of this tomorrow._

**_:::::::::::The Next Day::::::::::_ **

The Freeshooter strolled down the hall to the kitchen, humming a delighted tune to himself. Why was he in such a wonderful mood, you ask? Well after losing his dominance, he performed exquisitely last night, claiming it back. His lover was left, breathless and panting, body probably with a limb and covered in numerous marks that he learned from previous sessions. Oh yes, he was quite happy, he had no reason not to be.

He waltzed into the room, heading straight for the refrigerator while flashing a mean grin at the trio that mocked him before: Luxord, Axel, and of course Xaldin.

“Well good morning _miss_ ,” Axel teased. Xigbar leaned against the counter, a smirk on his cocky face, “Are you referring to yourself? I know how you like spreading your legs for that boy.” Xaldin almost spit out his juice, Luxord covering his mouth and averting his gaze. The red-head frowned, not sure how to retort.

“That’s what I thought,” Xigbar snickered back, raising his cup in a victory toast. He gulped down the contents in seconds, “Ah! It’s a great morning, boys. I’m a man again.”

“That's funny,” Axel mumbled, “last I checked, you were a little bitch.”

The pirate shook his head, completely unfazed by his words, “Yak it up all you want Axel, but just remember, you’re yakking....in the presence...OF A MAN!!” He flashed one more shit-eating grin, before heading for the door; he had a very busy day with much to do. His steps, however, came to a halt, when he saw who was blocking the exit. The others looked themselves, their eyes growing wide.

There you stood wearing a short, silk black nightgown, leaning against the frame with crossed ankles, and head titled to the side in such a lax fashion. A pretty, mischievous smiled dawned your lips, “There you are, Xiggy~.” Your sweet tone made everyone in the room fall silent, chilling Xigbar’s body to it’s very core. He, instantly, expected the worst by your sudden appearance.

And he wasn’t wrong when you pulled a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs from your back, watching the link dangle from a hooked finger. “I’ve got some new ideas, I wanna try. Won’t you come play with me?”

He lost all feeling, paralyzed with sheer fear as sweat began beading his forehead. Oh no, he couldn’t go through this again! “You know, I’d love too…babe, but I-I-I’ve got some…” You stood from the frame, causing him to flinch instinctively, a pretend pout of sarcasm displayed, “Hmm~ that’s cute, you think I’m asking. Now, what do you say?” You reached out with a hand.

Xigbar contemplated what to do, but he knew making you wait would only make whatever hell you had in store for him only worse. He gave himself a mental pep talk, reminding himself that he could survive this…or at least he hoped. With a hung head to avoid looking at the others right now, he trudged forward, grabbing your hand, “Yes…Mistress.” You smiled in praise and lead him out.

The Organization members followed, minds comprehending what just happened. Axel was very intent on rubbing the pirates face in this after he gave such a big speech. Luxord was the most in shock, now believing for himself how far the Freeshooter has sunk; he too would be joining the red-head in taunting him. And Xaldin? He was laughing also, but he made a mental note to stop by Demyx’s room for his help again; they were going to need a lot more pictures.

With a glance shared between them, they broke into a fit of loud laughter, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls. _Oh, they were going about to have their own fun._


End file.
